


Under The Rose②

by pfllk



Series: Under The Rose [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfllk/pseuds/pfllk





	Under The Rose②

2.

近卫军队主要的职责是守卫皇宫里的皇室和贵族，本来是不用奔赴前线，只是战局陷入胶着，耗得军心涣散，才不得不连李马克他们都要出征。朴志晟虽然刚入伍没几天，但按理也是该去的，不过他一个多月前就递交了告假申请，说的好像很走流程，其实军队的事都是李马克和李帝努商量着拿主意，所以朴志晟也就直接来找他们陈情。

李马克爽快地很，本来新兵就不够经验上前线，带着反而是累赘，二话没说“嗯”了一声表示批了。李帝努没说不同意，只是他太喜欢刨根问底，李马克都点头了，他还在吵吵，“理由呢？理由理由？”

“鄂，那个…”朴志晟犹豫着不知怎么说，最后还是老实交代，“请假订婚。”

啪。

这次连向来淡定的李马克都没拿稳茶杯，红茶泼了一半到文件上，字都给浸开了，李帝努干脆直接喷出来，呛得直咳嗽。

“噗——咳……咳咳，靠！你今年才多大啊？毛都没长齐怎么就要订婚了？”

朴志晟就知道他会这么说，动了动嘴唇轻声反驳长齐了，十分记仇地瞟了李帝努一眼，鞠躬敬个礼转身就要走。李帝努岂会放过他，不依不饶地又把他揪回来，打算好好盘问一下。李马克嘴上不说，心里实在也挺好奇，默许了李帝努这样瞎胡闹，假装专心看文件一边竖起耳朵听八卦，一张纸翻来覆去看了半小时也不知道。

原来公爵夫人在邻国有个情同姐妹的至交，是位歌唱家，他们学生时代经常你弹我唱地一起表演，那位Omega歌唱家成年后以结盟联姻的由头嫁给了邻国的贵族，临走前他们约定好将来的孩子若是性别相合，就给他们订下婚约。前些日子邻国邮来信件，说是那边小朋友终于分化了，千真万确是个Omega，公爵夫人热泪盈眶，恨不得一脚把朴志晟踢过去接人，现在一切尘埃落定，婚事也就火急火燎地操办起来。

朴志晟也不好说自己是什么心情，他在很小的时候见过那个小朋友一面，记不大清楚了，只想得起来白白的像颗团子，开口就是一首歌，笑起来声音高得像海豚叫。当时他们被大人安排坐在一起，但彼此都说不来对方国家的语言，但是也不知道为什么玩得挺投入。朴志晟现在还哼得出他们那时候一起编的那个魔性的歌，“布谷棒，布谷棒，布谷布谷棒棒～”，也不知道他变成什么样了。

朴志晟思绪渐渐飘向远方，全然不知他两位长官已经呆滞，李马克和李帝努听得一愣一愣的，操，这不门当户对天造地设吗？都是音乐世家的贵族，年纪又合适，勉强算得上青梅竹马，还延续了两国的联姻关系，真他妈活该结婚。没想到这个黄毛逼崽子在他们这群光棍佬里一骑绝尘，成了第一个娶到老婆的人，太气人了！

朴志晟走了以后，李马克和李帝努一个对着桌面，一个看着窗外，怅然若失地叹着气，偶然对上一眼，齐刷刷地哭了。哭了一会儿李马克突然想起什么，拧了把鼻涕很较真地看着李帝努，表情贱得要死，“兄dei，那我也还是比你强点，你连吃都还没吃到，泰惨了。”

李帝努没料到李马克他妈的这么神经，还跟他搞什么败者复活赛，都是爱情路上的loser谁比谁高贵啊？气得话都说不出，腾得一下站起来，丢下一个“算你狠”的眼神，愤然离去。

李帝努走后李马克也盯着桌面陷入沉思，他当然不是把李楷灿当一个甜美的泄欲对象，他从第一次拥抱他那刻起就一直在打算以后如何给他名分。虽然每次李马克提及这件事的时候，李楷灿总是讽刺地冷笑着，一副不稀得要也不相信李马克真的能做到的表情，搞得李马克心里拔凉也再不敢多提。

他确实没把握，阶级观念从小就强制地被印刻在他的脑子里，那种无聊的东西在这个国家拥有多么不可撼动的权威性他再清楚不过。他是名副其实的大贵族，拥有直接继承权的未来的大公，他以后的大公妃甚至不能是爵位不高的财阀，祖上三代都要是血统纯正的皇室，身后还必须有位高权重的贵族支持。

李楷灿是个来路不明身世成谜的酒馆舞者，即便他心里明白得很，但他怎么都不肯妥协于他和李楷灿其实没有明天的事实。

他认定了李楷灿是他的Omega，说什么都不会放手的。

李马克初遇李东赫的时候他还是个平平无奇，只拥有支配两支军队的权利的普通中将而已。怎么了？干嘛？没见过含着金汤匙出生的人啊？大贵族李马克的军人生涯就是空降落地直接从军队实权第二大的职位开始的，当时的上将不是别人，就是他亲爸，货真价实的靠爸一族，职场压力都是他听也没听过的东西。

该说是过于优渥的生活背后成长环境太过于刻板吗，李马克对府邸高墙外的世界抱有一种近乎梦幻的想象，刚上任的时候他就像掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝，对他来说进军队唯一值得高兴的事就是可以名正言顺地逃出皇宫这所漂亮虚假的牢狱。

李马克哼着跑调的曲子在镇子上闲逛，在这里或许有知晓他头衔的人，却没有人认得出他的脸，每个人背后也没有繁杂琐碎的标签，他就像新生儿发出第一声啼哭一样前所未有地自在轻松。

走到拐角处，西饼店的可颂刚出炉，黄油的香味散了满街，勾起了他的味蕾，刚要快步走过去，途中鬼使神差一般朝侧边的窄巷瞥了一眼，却怎么也迈不动腿了。

三五个混混模样的二流子散漫地围成一个圈，看样子是小喽啰的嘴里骂着不入流的脏话，领头那个坏笑着蹲在地上，顺着视线探过去，才看到墙角在光影里闪动的的红色头发。  
红发的人大约是个Omega，看起来年纪很小，个子也不高，神色却凶狠得不行，下三白的眼睛盯得人心生凛然。

“有意思，老子就喜欢你这么野的”，领头的混混歪着嘴就差没流哈喇子，眼睛直勾勾地盯着红发男孩子匀称漂亮的蜜色长腿，“啧，还他妈像个进口货。”

“你们也配碰我？”他一点不示弱，话语里夹着冷笑，声音都没抖一下。这一句成功激怒了这几个地痞流氓，只听见蹲在地上的大喝一声“操他妈的给我上！”，所有人就一拥而上开始动手动脚，攒动的人影中间红色的小点拼命挣扎着，时隐时现。

李马克脸色一沉，这都是些什么畜生，光天化日的这么猖狂。他转身就往巷子里面走，越靠近巷底越能闻到像发狂一般交杂在一起的信息素气味，熏得他忍不住皱了下鼻子。外围的几个在一片混乱中转头看到李马克，刚想破口大骂，看到他胸前皇家的军徽，吓得像被剪了舌头，死命拍他们老大的背，左顾右盼做好拔腿就跑的准备。

“老大，老大！糟了！”“忙着呢，别烦我。”喽啰的首领死到临头还不自知，直到脑后一凉，坚硬的枪口伴随着“咔嗒”一下扣动扳机的响声抵了上来，这才搞清楚现在是什么状况，面如菜色地举起双手缓缓转过了脸。

李马克微微抬着下巴，半垂着眼表情里没有明显的情绪，却有一股无形的压迫感在空气中蔓延开来，狭窄的巷底所有人都静止着绷成一根弦，像核弹爆发前的最后的平静。

“三秒钟以后一枪一个，听懂了现在就给我滚。”最后半句都还没讲完，几个人鬼叫着屁滚尿流地往外逃，被路过听到动静后守在巷口的巡逻队一举抓获，虽然要吃牢饭，但那也比被一枪崩死好太多了，他们失魂落魄地抱在一起，劫后余生的泪水流了满面。

“这里我善后，你们先把这几个畜生押走吧。”李马克想着那小孩肯定吓坏了，不能就这样把他放在这里。巡逻队的队长往他身后看了一眼，露出微微吃惊的表情，张了张嘴欲言又止，最后还是给这位过分年轻的长官敬了个礼后就带着一大群人走了。

李马克目送他们离开后，放下心来转过身，低头往墙角一看，小男孩吓没吓坏不太好判断，他自己是他妈的吓得枪都差点掉了。

前一秒还剑拔弩张的人这会儿像断线木偶似的瘫软在墙根边上，背勉强靠着墙面却一直无力地往下滑，刚刚混乱中被那些流氓拉扯的衣服散得更凌乱了，一边的领口都掉到了肩膀下面。红色头发被汗水浸得湿透贴在脸上，他发疯似的喘气，整个上半身都跟着起伏，一片大好的旖旎风光和尚看了都装不了没事。

李马克吓呆了，后知后觉才红着脸慌张地脱下外套给他盖起来，没想到被他一把丢开。他看起来像在发烧一般，烫得全身都一大片一大片地染上潮红，又像被闷得透不过气一样一直挣扎着嘴里呜呜咽咽听不清在说什么，双眼迷朦泛着水光，差点就要哭出来了。直到覆盆子的酸甜气味像汹涌的海水一样袭向李马克的嗅觉时，他也突然觉得身体燥热呼吸困难，这才终于恍然大悟。

——原来是Omega的发情热。

李东赫真的气到想自杀，本来他和黄仁俊只是上街买点东西，一不留神就迷路了，好死不死又误闯了所谓的”黑区“——鱼龙混杂不干净的地方，到处都是地痞流氓。这种地方突然出现两个模样可口的Omega，不用想都知道会有什么后果。李东赫想都没想，把黄仁俊往身后一藏，侧着头小声又快速地跟他说，“你先跑，找人来救我。”

黄仁俊头摇得像个拨浪鼓，死也不答应，怎么能把李东赫一个人扔在这么危险的地方。李东赫都没给他反驳的机会，“别闹了，再这样下去我们一起完蛋，你跑快点肯定来得及救我，快！”

黄仁俊急得都要哭，一边往外跑一边回头看李东赫，李东赫镇定地朝他点点头，用嘴型跟他说别担心。黄仁俊一咬牙转过身拼命跑，跑一跑脑子里全是李东赫失身受辱的悲惨画面，心里大骂自己不是人，差点哭出鼻涕泡。

李东赫本来也觉得自己凶多吉少了，能撑多久算多久吧这也没办法，没想到从天而降一个人民警察，来了一出英雄救美。李东赫看事情解决了想说声谢谢，哪知刚才那些杀千刀的Alpha信息素气味太猛，又对他上下其手的，他被刺激到强制发情了。

他心里是很想叫这位sir离他远点，可是发情热烧得他连话都说不清楚，脑子里已经完全是团浆糊，身体的欲望和渴求太难以启齿又无法抑制。李东赫知道很快他整个人都会脱离他自己的控制，像被人扼住了咽喉，窒息感叫停了他所有可以思考的器官。

只知道好热，不舒服，眼前有个Alpha，救命药。

李马克哪里见过这种阵仗，愣在原地干瞪眼，他也不过是个分化没多久的雏鸡，理论知识倒是有，实践经验0也是真的。更何况他是第一次被置于Omega信息素气味这么浓郁密集的地方，未曾被激发的Alpha本能像终于被点着的干柴，此刻压在体内燃起熊熊烈火，一举一动都是充满危险的克制。

李东赫仅剩的一点自我意识告诉他这样下去不行，要是这种状态被丢在这里他就真的死定了。李东赫勉强把自己的身体撑起来，虚弱地拼凑出一句话，“阁下……帮帮我吧……”

“xixixi……行……这位同志！你坚持一下！”

虽然李马克知道暂时标记的方法，但是面对一具娇软滚烫的omega的身体还是有点无从下手，只能笨手笨脚地掰过李东赫的脖子，轻轻咬住他发肿的腺体。牙齿刮过敏感的腺体，激起一阵电流，李东赫觉得自己脑子都要烧坏了，再过个几秒他什么事都能干得出来。

李马克刚放出一点信息素，幻境里覆盆子果实暴雨骤降似的在他身上坠落，烂熟的果肉里迸发出口感饱满的汁液，喷溅在他脸上，从脖子往下流淌进全身。巷口西饼店可颂的黄油味散得彻底，狭长的空间交缠着果茶的酸甜香气，两种信息素契合得莫名其妙，连电线杆上的麻雀都在多嘴：天生一对，天生一对！

李东赫第一次被暂时标记，眼前一白直接昏过去了，李马克刚从酣畅淋漓的梦境里抽离开，气喘吁吁地撑着膝盖站起身，刚穿上外套，就听到后面传来重物落地的声音，一根铁棍轱辘轱辘滚到他脚边。

他回过头，一个瘦弱的小男孩脸色苍白如纸，瞪大了眼睛直直地看着躺在地上衣衫凌乱的李东赫，又把视线转回来，指着自己的手指都在发抖。

“你……你你你……”

李马克：？

“你……你这个畜生！”

李马克：？？？？？？？？

黄仁俊跑到半路，可能是哭得太惨了，被路过的治安官拦了下来，治安官听他JYP式声音半空气半地讲完前因后果，马上把情况报告给了他的上级。

李帝努本来还在路边调戏卖花卖甜筒的小Omega，一个烂到死的魔术刚表演到一半，就被下属拽回去干正事。远远瞧见一个瘦不啦叽的金发小男孩，本来就挺楚楚可怜了，走近看，好一张漂亮的脸，哭得梨花带雨我见犹怜。

李帝努心下一惊，猛一拍大腿：这不管可不行！小美人的事就是我人民警察李帝努最要紧的事！

“小美…哦不是，这位市民，你的情况我了解了，快带我去救你的朋友吧。”

黄仁俊抹了抹哭湿的脸，点了点头，急得都顾不上规矩礼节了，拽起李帝努袖子就往来的方向跑。旁边随行的治安官起初想阻拦，平民拉着贵族的手在大街上跑，这不合体统，但是李长官的表情实在太他妈的荡漾了，拦他感觉还会被他骂，多一事不如少一事当作没看见算了。

到了巷口，实在安静得诡异，小美人看着柔弱无骨，还是个为了姐妹能狠起来的亡命之徒，在地上捡了根铁棍就大步往里面走，李帝努散漫惯了，一下子都没跟上，后知后觉地追上去。

这条巷子还他妈挺长，跑得老子累死了，李帝努刚顺好一口气站定，抬头就看到一张他熟得不能再熟的老面孔。

“欸！兄dei！你怎么也在这儿啊！？”

小美人转过脸，看了一眼李帝努，又转回去看着呆若木鸡的李马克腰带皮扣上闪亮亮的军徽，不可置信地说。

“就你这样奸淫良善的也配当军官？我活在什么暗无天日的社会啊！有没有王法啦！”

李马克被“奸淫良善”四个字炸得耳朵嗡嗡响，小军官急得话都说不稳了，强装镇定开口道。

“你先……冷静一下，听我解释……”

李帝努第一次看见李马克这个窘迫的样子，差点没把他乐死当场归西，心里想：hiahiahia李马克，你也有今天。还没高兴两秒，黄仁俊突然想起什么，回过头又恶狠狠地看着李帝努。

“你刚刚叫他什么？兄弟？物以类聚，蛇鼠一窝！我还以为你是什么正人君子，看来你也不是什么好东西！”

“你听错了！我不认识他，真的，你谁啊你？！太畜生了！”

李帝努看火烧到自己身上了，连连摆手，赶紧摆出兴师问罪的表情对着李马克，企图把自己撇的一干二净。

李马克真的想哭，他好好一个惩恶救美的英雄瞬间变成奸淫良善的畜生了，兄弟兼下属不仅不帮自己正名还弃甲倒戈反过来一起骂自己，他一个大贵族什么时候受过这种委屈。

正巧这时候李东赫喘着气醒了过来，恍惚间看到黄仁俊的脸，虚弱地开口问，“仁俊，你没事吧？没事就好……”说完就安心地再度昏了过去。

黄仁俊哇的一下就大哭起来，扑过去抱住李东赫把他衣服整理好，自责地哭喊，“555我对不起你呀！我来晚了一步害你失了身呀！”，突然黄仁俊就收了声，转头看向两个人，“不过你放心！我不会让这种事再发生！你们两个混蛋我不会放过你们的！”

说完就抹一把眼泪，背起李东赫，歪歪斜斜地往巷口外走，李帝努想搭把手，被瞪了回来，胳膊都不敢再往外伸一下。李马克就别说了，石化成一座雕塑杵在那里一动不动，脑中闪过很多次轻生的念头。

那天，天很蓝，云很白，东赫很疲惫，仁俊很崩溃，帝努很无奈，马克很想死。

虽然这个误会在后来李东赫醒来之后被解开，四个人又在Rosary重遇，但是黄仁俊到现在看李马克的眼神还是像看黄鼠狼似的，李马克见到黄仁俊也像被黄鼠狼逮住的鸡似的。李帝努就不一样了，他脸皮好厚一男的，黄仁俊再多敌意他都能当爱意吸收了，还百倍奉还，挺有意思的。

是蛛网还是棋局，交由局中人自己去判断。种子埋在土壤里，汲取了阳光水分，就再也阻止不了它生长发芽。

Rose是一个记号，编织出一个漂亮的陷阱，欢迎所有穿金戴银的人跳着华尔兹傲慢地踩进来。

黄仁俊推开李东赫房门的时候，被铺天卷地的红茶香气熏得连连后退，有点怀疑自己鼻子烂了。李东赫听到声响醒了过来，恍惚间错以为是李马克在旁边吵他，皱着眉头哼哼唧唧地叫了句“哥哥”。半天也没回应他才发觉不对劲，猛地睁开看到黄仁俊双臂交叉架在胸前，自上而下俯视着他笑得狡黠，“不好意思，不是哥哥是我内～”。

李东赫心里先骂了句我操，马上挺身坐起来，嘴唇无谓地动了动又百口莫辩什么都说不出来，最后涨红脸恼羞成怒把自己往被子里一缩躲了起来。

黄仁俊马上眼疾手快抓起一个粽子样的被角，像只猫一样飞快地钻了进去，从背后抱住赌气不理他的李东赫，在他脖子那里摇头乱蹭，痒得他挣扎着像条活鱼一样瞎扑腾，最后躲不过去还是掀了被子。

“别搞了，我输了！”李东赫懊恼地晃了晃乱糟糟的脑袋，突然想起什么，挑着眉毛，语气慵懒地问黄仁俊，“怎么？黄仁俊，你还钓着人家呢？我看李军官很花的样子，你差不多行了小心把人作没了。”

黄仁俊胜利的笑容瞬间凝固，差点噎出一个嗝来，“你得意个屁啊！姓马的有好到哪里去吗？全国都在传他的花边新闻好不好！”

“？谁姓马？”  
“？他不是叫马克吗？”  
“你神经啊，马克是名字，人家叫李马克。”  
“切，整个洋名字装什么洋逼呢，还不是姓李。”  
“干嘛！姓李怎么了！我也姓李。”  
“……算了别说了我们孤儿计较这玩意儿干嘛。”  
“……”

李东赫和黄仁俊确实是孤儿，小时候正好国内爆发内战，马路上横七竖八的都是血淋淋发臭的尸体，几个小孩脏兮兮的也不知道是父母被杀了还是被丢弃了，缩在街角冷得哭声都微弱发抖，好在李东赫和黄仁俊都给一对医生夫妇捡了回去了。医生夫妇是战时乱世里难得的大善人，镇压结束后冒死上街，在一片狼藉里找还有没有能救活的可怜孩子带回去，李东赫和黄仁俊就这样在十数年暂时的和平年代中被拉扯大了。

当时和他们一起被捡回去养大的还有另一个小孩。

沉默中黄仁俊突然想起自己过来的目的，收敛起玩笑的表情，压低了声音，“渽民要回来了。”

李东赫在听到这个名字的同时脸色就暗了下去，抓着被子的手用力到指腹泛白，心脏像被悬起一般不安地跳动着，越来越大声。

两个人交换了一个复杂的眼神，不约而同地看向了窗外阴沉沉的天空，那厚重的云层背后仿佛有什么东西正在暗处涌动。

Rosary曾是一切开始的地方，也将是一切终结的地方。


End file.
